destinyofspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Fortune
At 00:00 UTC, a new day in Destiny of Spirits begins, bringing with it the Daily Fortune, which includes a number of features and freebies. If you are already playing DoS when the day changes, you should automatically get a message saying "Your fortune has changed," which kicks off the new day procedure. If not, you will go through this procedure the first time you log into DoS on a new day. Fortune Your fortune can sometimes have a large impact on how you choose to spend your day in DoS. Note that this fortune has absolutely no impact on spirits you can summon with or , it mainly just affects battles. There are 4 fortunes you can receive. It was confirmed that throughout the course of a year, everyone will get the same number of all 4 fortunes. Great Blessing While you have a Great Blessing, Light spirits will be strong against Dark spirits, and they'll also gain a 20% bonus to both ATK and SPD. You also have a very high chance of getting from battles, and a very low chance of getting . Players with Great Blessing can aid their friends with a triple Destiny Strike. Blessing With a Blessing, Light and Dark do not oppose each other. You will tend to find more from battle than . Players with Blessings can help their friends with a double Destiny Strike. Average Luck With Average Luck, Light and Dark still do not oppose each other. Opposite of Blessing, you will tend to find more than . Players with Average Luck will only be able to assist with a single Destiny Strike. Bad Luck While it may sound horrible, Bad Luck is actually just more or less the opposite of Great Blessing. While affected by Bad Luck, Dark spirits will be strong against Light spirits, and they'll also gain a 20% bonus to both ATK and SPD. You'll have a very high chance of obtaining in battle, and conversely a very low chance of obtaining . Some players like to save all their for a Bad Luck day in order to farm to pay for increasingly expensive merging costs. Last, players with Bad Luck will only hit once during Destiny Strikes. Daily Element Your fortune will include your daily element, which affects a few things. *Spirits you use of the chosen element get a 50% bonus to ATK and SPD for the day. *You are more likely to summon spirits of the chosen element. The first point is usually the most salient, since it can drive what team you decide to use for missions or bosses. Login Bonus Every day, there is usually a free set of as well as a unique bonus depending on how many days you've logged in during the bonus period. The bonus chart currently changes every month and includes various different freebies. Common rewards are , , , and special spirits like Princes. During the beta, Super Rare spirits were also awarded. In addition to these daily rewards, you are also rewarded for renting out your spirits to other players. For each unique player who rents your spirit during the previous day, you receive 300 . For this reason, it is usually beneficial to set a strong spirit with a useful support skill in the lead position as much as possible. When you're in the world map view, you can see what spirit is currently your leader in the background; to change your lead spirit, set your desired spirit in the lead position in your party, then enter a mission. You can immediately flee if you don't want to complete the mission, but this will ensure the spirit you chose will be the one that other players see. Destiny Summoning A very exciting part of the daily fortune is being able to perform a Destiny Summoning. You are presented a list of other players and your compatibility with them. You can choose a player to perform a paired normal summon from that player's region. This includes spirits that can normally only be found from hunting! While the factors used to determine the results of a Destiny Summon are inside a black box, the general perception is that there is a higher chance to receive a higher rarity spirit if you choose a higher compatibility player. Note that you can receive zone bosses from Destiny Summoning even though they are not unique to a regional pool. Category:Gameplay